Reduction in the size of patterned polysilicon insulated gates used for insulated gate transistors, e.g., insulated-gate field-effect transistors (IGFETs) also known as metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs), and insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) in a semiconductor die have been limited by the lithographic processes available. As the number of these transistors have increased on the semiconductor die resulting from improvements in the lithographic masking processes forming these transistors, the insulated-gates used with these ever decreasing in size transistors have been unable to decrease proportionally in size with the smaller transistors.